


you don't need tricks, you don't need treats

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, M/M, weird ghost biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little ghost just smiles and presses his hands together in his lap. Tendou watches him rock back and forth, his precious, haunting roommate, and decides tonight he might try to address the little glances he finds Goshiki stealing at him over the last few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't need tricks, you don't need treats

**Author's Note:**

> How many titles can I steal from Mother Mother songs before people start catching on
> 
> (I am a title fraud.)
> 
> I never finished my Halloween fic in time for October 31st, but good news! Halloween is in November this year.

"Tendou-san!"

It's a little like having a puppy, Tendou figures. Coming home and being greeted with overwhelming enthusiasm, though there's slightly less barking. Slightly.

He shuts the door and attempts to slip out of his shoes without making use of his hands. Work was long and a little challenging, and it’s already late, and now that he's home, things should be better (or at least, more entertaining), but that doesn't stop him from being lazy. In fact, the laziness starts here and doesn’t end until tomorrow when he has to go back to work. He gets one off without much of a problem, but without the hard edge of his the other shoe to pull down the opposite heel, it stays on.

Until it's gently slipped off by invisible fingers.

He smiles brightly. "Thanks, Tsutomu!" He moves over to the couch and flops down onto it, leaving enough space that another person could sit down there, if he didn't technically live alone. He is the only one who _lives_ here, after all, strictly speaking.

The form of a young man fades into view on the opposite end of the couch. He's got shiny dark hair in a positively _endearing_ bowl cut, and he sits cross legged, beaming.

"How was your day?" Tendou asks conversationally.

"Good," Goshiki replies brightly. "I didn't do very much. Flicked the lights on and off to see if I still could, but there was no one here, so..." he trails off, though he keeps a goofy smile on his face.

Tendou stretches his hands up over his head, smirking when he notices Goshiki's eyes drawn to the line of skin between his stomach and his boxers. "You could do it now. Make sure you haven't lost your touch."

Goshiki tries not to smile harder and fails, still faintly visible when the lights flicker, bringing them in and out of darkness quickly over the span of a few seconds.

"Terrifying.” Goshiki really isn’t making any progress on the not-smiling front. “Can I make a note, though?"

He straightens up, looking serious. "Please do!"

Tendou sits up, also serious and gesturing firmly with his hands. "Make the intervals between the flickering less uniform. It's a lot spookier because it says I don't know what you're going to do next. Are you going to leave the lights off? Are you going to leave them on? Are you going to appear right behind me and grab me with your adorable little ghost hands? _Too_ spooky."

Goshiki nods furiously. "Okay, like this?" He flickers the lights again, leaving longer stretches of dark in between short flashes of light.

Tendou hums in approval. "Much better. A+ ghosting. Would be spooked again."

The little ghost just smiles and presses his hands together in his lap. Tendou watches him rock back and forth, his precious, haunting roommate, and decides tonight he might try to address the little glances he finds Goshiki stealing at him over the last few months. He leans forward so he's closer to Goshiki's face, watches his pupils go wide and his smile droop with nervousness. If his heart was still beating, or more to the point, existed, Tendou feels like he'd be able to hear it. Cute.

"I need to take a shower," he says.

"O-Okay," Goshiki stutters back, looking unsure why he’s receiving this information.

"You wanna come with?" Tendou raises an eyebrow and smirks.

Ghost can’t blush, of course, but it’s easy to imagine something of the sort spreading across Goshiki’s slightly translucent face. "G-G-Ghosts don't need to take showers!" And he phases out of sight. 

Tendou drops his smile and pouts, looking around the room as if hoping Goshiki might have appeared somewhere else. But he's out of sight, which doesn't necessarily mean he's not around, but it does mean that he doesn't want to and cannot be found. He sighs and heaves himself up off the couch, moving across his apartment to the bathroom.

Tendou sheds his clothes as slowly and sexily as he can just in case _someone_ might be watching, but there's no flickering lights, no sputtering of the water, no writing in the mist forming on the mirror, so he gets into the shower alone.

He gets out alone, too, and wraps a towel around himself before heading back out into his bedroom. His bed looks warm and inviting, at least, the covers in an appropriately welcoming state of disarray with the pillows piled and in an appropriate state of fluffiness at the head of his bed, so he climbs onto it and flips on the TV, scrolling through the channels.

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?" comes a voice from the walls.

"Which one of us pays rent, Tsutomu? I think I'm allowed to be naked in my own apartment." He smirks when there's no reply. There isn't much on right now, other than the news, a documentary about bees, and some kind of romance/drama thing, so he settles on the last for lack of a better option. "You wanna make me some popcorn?"

A pillow lifts up from the bed, guided by unseen limbs, and settles a couple of centimeters off the bed, giving the impression that it's being hugged. Goshiki appears moments later, doing just that, eyes trained on the screen a meter or so away from the foot of the bed and decidedly _not_ on Tendou's bare abs. He grins again. Goshiki, who doesn't really _have_ clothes but is able to manifest them as part of his form, and is mostly covered by the pillow, looks like he's trying to be decent enough for the both of them. "What's this about?" he asks, words coming out muffled. It takes Tendou a moment to realize he means the show.

"Dunno, never seen it." He looks at Goshiki again, catches his eyes snapping away from him and back to the TV. Tendou grins again.

The show is apparently about some students at a music college, a really rude guy and a slob of a girl with a personality about eight times cuter than his. They’re both pianists, but the guy apparently wants to be a conductor. Tendou isn’t really following the underlying plot elements since they’ve caught an episode in the middle of the show, but they sure do seem to be having some wacky fun adventures together.

His little ghost buddy seems pretty into the show, or trying to be, since he doesn’t interrupt with as much commentary as usual, but he still reacts when Tendou fits himself squarely into a romance/drama stereotype of his own by stretching his arms above his head and resting one on the pillows behind Goshiki. Goshiki straightens up, tightening his hold on the pillow again, since it had slackened once he became absorbed in the show, and flicks his eyes back to Tendou, who doesn't see the motion, but feels his eyes. He makes himself pretend to be paying attention to the TV, even though he’s dying to see the reaction, and wait. It takes a minute, but Goshiki slowly leans back into the pillows, into Tendou's arm.

They've touched before, briefly (and platonically), so Tendou knows what it feels like, but it still catches him by surprise, sending a thrill through his arm at the point of contact. It's like touching water, smooth and liquid-like, but not necessarily cold or wet. There is some solidity to him, but he's realized that's only when Goshiki chooses for it to be that way. He can make himself transparent in every sense of the word, or he can give himself more substance and be as solid as any other object (or person). Tendou supposes this opens up more options for haunting, and has never really questioned it or the powers that govern ghosts at all.

He gives it a minute before trying to take it to the next level, letting Goshiki sink down more comfortably into the crook of his arm. Then he lifts his hand and places it gently on the back of Goshiki's head, waiting to see if he'll move away. When he doesn't, Tendou combs his finger gently through the strands of hair, feeling how they separate under his touch, again, more like a liquid than like hair, but with a different kind of smoothness. The form Goshiki presents makes it look like he had very silky hair when he was alive. It still is, in a nontraditional kind of way.

Goshiki lets Tendou play with his hair, even going so far as to lean into the touch and close his eyes briefly. Tendou's not really watching the show anymore, paying more attention to the cute little ghost boy on his bed instead. His hands are clenched in the pillow, twisting the pillowcase as he fights some urge unknowable to Tendou, though he has a guess. He drops his hand out of Goshiki's hair, trailing his fingers along his neck, around the collar of his shirt, brushing his thumb along his collarbone.

Tendou knows what it feels like, but he's really been wondering what ghost skin _tastes_ like. He wonders if he can...

The lights and the TV flick off with a low electric click and there's the distinct sound of a pillow _whump_ ing to the floor. Suddenly a cool, water-like sensation on his shoulders, and the air in the room is a little warmer. "Tendou-san..." The lights stay off. He’s hiding.

"You're pretty cute, Tsutomu," Tendou chuckles quietly into the darkness, unable to really see more than a faint shimmer in front of him. He can still feel liquid-like hands on his shoulders, and though of course he doesn't feel breath on his lips, he gets the feeling that someone is hovering very close. "You wanna kiss me?" he teases gently.

The temperature in the room drops almost imperceptibly, but Tendou feels a little chilly.

"It's okay, if you want to." There’s still no verbal answer, but Goshiki makes a tiny noise. He reaches up for where he thinks Goshiki's cheek might be, colliding at first with his neck, then moving up to his cheek guide him gently into a kiss.

There’s a surprising warmth to his lips, and Tendou’s no longer sure if the wetness he feels is imagined or just in the nature of coming into contact with whatever ghosts are made of. He runs his tongue along the seam of them, reaching up with his other hand to guide Goshiki's hips down onto his own. Goshiki opens his mouth tentatively, making another little noise when Tendou quickly slips his tongue in and runs it over his, getting a full range of his taste. He wasn’t expecting anything familiar, since ghosts don’t need to eat or drink, of course, but it’s sweet and refreshing, a little like fresh air after coming out of a muggy room. He shifts his own body into a better sitting position and uses the leverage of his movement to change his angle and thrust deeper into Goshiki's mouth, pressing hard against his lips and pulling him more fully into his lap. Goshiki tightens his arms around Tendou's shoulders and tilts his head, seeming to roll his hips against him without really thinking about it, passing it off as trying to get comfortable.

Tendou breaks away just enough to put a couple centimeters between their lips, but keeps his hands where they are. “How much of this can you feel?” he asks.

“Everything,” Goshiki replies quietly.

“How much do you want to…?”

“Everything,” he says again, followed by the sound of swallowing, which Tendou is almost sure isn’t biologically necessary. Can it even be said that ghosts have a biology? He supposes he’s about to find out.

He doesn’t dwell on it. But on the topic of biology, his own human eyes don’t do so well with a mostly transparent lover and a dark room. “Can you turn the lights back on, babe? Just a little.”

The lights glow dimly, maybe at about a third of their usual brightness, but it’s enough to see Goshiki in his lap, looking a cross between wanting to hide a giddy smile and wanting to hide himself. Tendou leans forward and bites at his lips gently. He didn’t realize with the lights off, because Goshiki’s clothes feel about the same as his skin, but his form no longer includes them. He moves his hands down Goshiki’s hips to his thighs, cupping just below his ass, lifting him onto his knees, and kisses across his collarbone and down his chest.

“Tendou-san…” Goshiki breathes out, pressing against him and squeezing at his shoulders. He shivers when Tendou wraps his teeth around a nipple, biting gently, smoothing over it with his tongue in apology. Tendou moves one hand around the front of Goshiki’s thigh, brushing his knuckles along the skin that’s also bare, and brings it between his legs to press gently against his hole. This time he’s sure he’s not imagining the wetness that he feels there. He looks up and grins. Goshiki tenses up. “S-Sorry! Is it weird?”

Tendou smirks, trying not to laugh. He doesn’t think that would go over very well. “No, it’s totally hot. I didn’t know you could do stuff like that.”

“Yeah, um, I thought it would…help.”

Tendou presses his finger into the slickness, watching Goshiki suck in his breath. “Sure does.” It had gone in really easy. He pumps it slowly in and out, pressing his wrist against Goshiki’s balls as he moves his hand. “Feel good?”

“I can handle more than that.” He dares to smile again and moves his hips gently against Tendou’s hand, pushing down himself against his finger. Tendou smirks and presses a second up into him as he curls his tongue around his other nipple. Goshiki moves a hand from his shoulder to twist into his hair, which is still wet and stringy from his shower, brushing it up over his forehead like it usually is when it’s styled, although it has less lift to it. Tendou sucks at his nipple and curls his fingers deep and hard inside him, making him gasp and rut against his chest.

He takes pity on him and moves his hand from where it’s resting lightly on Goshiki’s hip to trail it lightly over his hip and finally wrap around his cock. Goshiki makes a small noise, and then another when Tendou moves his hand across it, rubbing his thumb across the head, which is leaking more mysterious ghost essence. Interesting. Cool, even! Ghost biology, against all odds, seems to exist, and he’s experiencing it firsthand. He flattens his tongue over Goshiki’s nipple and pumps a third finger into him, not even sure if he needs to do this or if Goshiki could stretch himself out with more magic ghost powers, although he doesn’t mind taking the time to do it himself. It’s cute hearing the little noises he makes as he gets worked up, and he like lavishing the attention on him, because now that he’s doing it, he’s realized that he’s been thinking about it for a long time.

He keeps his hand slow and teasing on Goshiki’s dick, giving a couple hard strokes and then sort of resting his hand on it, feigning distraction via the other two points he’s touching him, although he’s pretty good at multitasking in this kind of setting. He draws his fingers out and rubs them over Goshiki’s slick hole, feeling how much looser it is, welcoming his fingers in so he can squirm when Tendou presses deep against his insides. “Tendou-san…” he moans, tugging at his hair.

Tendou draws his fingers out completely and whatever lubricant was on them seems to immediately evaporate. He cups his hands around the back of Goshiki’s thighs again, pulling him flush up against his chest now. It’s a really interesting and not at all unpleasant sensation, being in contact with this much of a ghost at once. Even his hot, full cock pressing against him feels not like skin, but closer to water or gel or something else not completely solid. And yet, it doesn’t move through him, which might be weird and maybe a turn off.

“Slide forward and down,” he commands, nudging aside his already disheveled towel and taking his dick in his hand. Goshiki does, and he grips his ass, positioning his tip at his stretched hole and letting him lower himself down at his own pace.

Goshiki bites his lip.

“Take your time,” he says, a little choked from restraining himself. It’s not like fucking a living person. He’s a little cooler inside, but just as tight, and sliding into him is slick and easy. He moans quietly and squeezes Goshiki’s ass as he slips down further, then a little more, until he’s fully inside. They let out synchronized moans.

It takes only a minute, and then Goshiki is quick to grind down harder on Tendou’s cock, and he can’t resist bucking up back into him. Tendou puts one hand out behind him to brace himself and splays the fingers of the other across Goshiki’s back, thrusting steadily up into him. Goshiki gasps and rocks back onto him, anchored in place by his grip on Tendou’s upper arms. He moans unabashedly as they smack together against each other, shaking the cheap bedframe with their movements. “Tendou-san,” he gasps. “Tendou-san, _ahh_.”

“Tsutomu, you feel amazing. This is so cool,” Tendou pants back, and Goshiki laughs a little. Tendou grips him harder, pulling him close to his chest so his cock rubs between their abdomens and his face is buried in his shoulder. He feels teeth and tongue on his flesh at the same time as nails digging into his arms, and if this is how Goshiki acts when he gets too fired up, Tendou thinks he’ll have to fire him up more, because _damn_. He’s going to work on Tendou’s neck with an impressive eagerness, whimpering and moaning each time Tendou’s cock bruises his prostate.

It almost feels as though he’s getting even slicker, and Tendou can thrust faster and harder into him. But the angle isn’t good enough. He curls his arm tightly around Goshiki and pushes up and forward, slipping out of him but then right back in when he’s pressed hard against the mattress. Goshiki yelps happily and wraps his arms around him, nails running smooth little trails down his back. Tendou’s hair is getting in his eyes, tickling them with each thrust that brings the wet strands in contact with his skin, but he doesn’t care. He’s close.

And is it just him, or are the lights flickering a little? “Tsutomu,” he says in a soft, breathy voice. Goshiki peers up at him.

“I’m, _aah_ , close, Tendou-san!” His legs are hooked tightly around Tendou’s back, but to get in even deeper, Tendou threads his arms through his knees and leans down. He’s nearly folded in half, and the lights surge bright and then one lightbulb pops, but Tendou keeps going until Goshiki cries out and comes. Even as a ghost, his muscles clench and spasm around his cock, and he keeps thrusting until he reaches his own peak.

They separate and Tendou leans back onto his pillows again. Goshiki disappears, and Tendou is about to protest, because come on, but a lump rises in the covers and his head appears out from underneath them. He peers up at Tendou, who leans over and kisses his temple tenderly. Rather than sitting up again, he curls around Goshiki and traces lines along his back through the covers.

“Tsutomu, that was some very spooky light work you did at the end there,” Tendou says quietly, with a small smile.

“I wasn’t trying to be spooky that time!” Goshiki protests, twisting to look at him. Tendou chuckles. “And…I’m sorry about your lightbulb,” he mumbles.

Tendou just grins lazily. “I can think of a way you can pay me back.”


End file.
